Generally, there is known an air conditioning apparatus configured as a result of a heat source unit having a compressor and a heat source-side heat exchanger and a utilization unit having a utilization-side expansion valve and a utilization-side heat exchanger being interconnected via a liquid refrigerant connection pipe and a gas refrigerant connection pipe. Additionally, in determination of the properness of the quantity of refrigerant inside a refrigerant circuit of this air conditioning apparatus, the determination is performed by performing operation of the air conditioning apparatus under a predetermined condition and detecting the degree of supercooling of refrigerant in an outlet side of the heat source-side heat exchanger. As this operation under a predetermined condition, there is, for example, operation where the degree of superheating of the refrigerant in the outlet of the utilization-side heat exchanger functioning as an evaporator of the refrigerant is controlled such that it becomes a positive value and where the pressure of the refrigerant on a low pressure side of the refrigerant circuit resulting from the compressor is controlled such that it becomes constant (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-023072).